I'm In Love With A Vampire: The Vampiress
by FateHasReasons
Summary: My name is Kali and I'm was a almost regular kid until I met Lane. And made a really amazing discovery: Lane is a vampire and I'm falling in love with him. rated m for language, action, and gore. Vampiric love. Lime. Lemon. Ch 18 finally up
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hi. this is my first vampire story. and I really think you'll like it. **

**this isn't based off of any books or anything. It's my orginal story. I hope you like it. enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**I'm in love with a vampire**

**Prologue**

"Change me. I wanna leave this place." Kali told Lane.

"You're not afraid of me?" Lane asked.

"No. I could never be afraid…of the person I love. Besides I hate it here. And all I want to do is be with you. All I want is you. I wanna live beside you forever. I know it's wrong for me to be in love with you but---" her sentence was cut short as she felt his fangs sink into her neck.

"If that's what you want. I'll give it to you because… That's what I want too." he said as he drank some of her blood.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi, I'm Kali and I'm vampire but all that happened was a normal kid just like you. I didn't fit in at school. I didn't have any friends. I was the social outcast. Here is the story about I went from a semi-regular kid to a vampire.

* * *

a/n: It's only the beginning but I hope you guys like and I hope to update as soon as I can.

please review.

Vampire Luver2


	2. An Incident: Kali

**A/N: I hope you enjoy the next chapter. I think that this is one of my best stories I've ever written. I hope you like it.**

**All orginal. No borrowing anybody elses characters or plot lines.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

**Kali**

I woke up with sun in my face. I always hated the sun. Wish it would just go away and stay the moon. But it won't especially where I live. Los Angeles, California. I hate it here. I wish was in a dark baron place in this world. It would be nicer than living here. I woke up at 7:00. I needed to get ready for another boring day school.

I got out of bed went to the bathroom to take a shower. I turned on the cold water and only the cold water. I hated hot water. I took off my pajamas and stepped into the shower. At first the cold water sent shiver up my spine but I got used to and finished it.

I grabbed my towel and dried off. And the towel around body. I went back into my room to pick out my outfit for the day. The school I went to had a uniform, but I never wore it. I wore my usually stuff. I picked out a black shirt with the name of my favorite band, "Three Days Grace" and their newest c.d.'s title "1x" in red print on it. I also wore a pitch black skirt and fish net stalking. I wore black high heels and I put on my wrist bands. I put my long black hair in a loose ponytail with a black band. I grabbed my back pack and ran out the door. Without even saying by to my parents. They don't care about me anyway. So why should I care about them. I ran down the street into the school. I knew I was late. But I didn't care. I normally was.

School was boring didn't even pay attention to the lessons even my favorite subject, math. I didn't care about it anymore. It was boring as hell. In all of my lessons today all I did was stare out the wind and listen to my iPOD. My teacher's are so clueless. They didn't even notice the ear buds in my ears. They just kept going on about the lesson.

After school I didn't go home right away. I went for a walk in the woods by myself. Since I have no friends. I stopped in a clearing for a minute to rest and then started my way back to the city. I didn't really like the city but I knew I have to go back there tonight so my parents don't "worry". They would never worry about me. They wouldn't care if I was killed out here.

I walked home slowly. It was already dark outside. And I wasn't panicked. I loved the dark and everything in it. It is the most amazing thing in the world.

I was walking along when I saw this guy that looked about my age. I thought nobody else walked alone in the moonlight other than me. So I had to stop and ask. Boy was that a mistake.

"Hey, I've never seen you out here or around here. Are in this city?" I asked him. He had hypnotizing green eyes.

All he did was stare at me for a minute. Then lunged forward and pinned to the ground. I struggled to get free from him but I couldn't. I was frightened. I was frightened even more when he started to speak to me.

He leaned over and whispered into my ear.

"You're blood smells delicious."

I gasped in surprise. Why would he say that unless he was…no that couldn't be possible. They aren't real. It felt like he was about to bite me when someone showed up in the clearing and pull guy off of me. Making him run off.

This new guy frightened me a little bit too. He had piercing green eyes and short black hair that went down to his a little bit above his shoulders. It was in a ponytail at the nape of his neck. His hair looked like it had red highlights in it. He was wearing a black shirt, black leather pants and a black leather trench coat.

He started walking toward me. I tried inch my way away from him but it seemed like he was moving really fast because before I knew it he was by me. He crouched down and leaned over near me ear and whispered.

"It's alright. You'll be safe now." he told me.

Then I felt like there was a sharp pain in my neck. My eyes got really heavy and was consumed with darkness.

(PLEASE REVIEW)


	3. An Incident: Lane

**A/N: Here's the long awaited chapter Two. Thanks to squirrelluver2 and DAMNED-LIKE-BEAUTY for reviewing.**

**All orginal. Except a little bit of ideas from Moonlight. I love that show. Please let the writer's strike be over so they can show new episodes.**

**So about that little rant. I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two**

**Lane**

It was a boring night as usual. Sure I was out with my "friends" Mick and Josef. We were at the Blood Bar. It was Josef's idea. I didn't really want to be there. Every week went out together and we alternated between us. And this week it was Josef's turn to pick where we would go. He picked the Blood Bar like he always does. I hate here. But Josef insisted that we come.

Josef brought of three women who worked there. One was wearing a red dress, the next was wearing a white dress, and the last one was wearing a black dress.

"Okay, which one do you want: The red, the black, or the white?" Josef asked me and Mick. Seriously I was fine with hunting but Josef can sometimes be hard ass.

"I'll take the red." Mick told him. The girl in the red dress walked over to him and sat on his lap.

"Lane," he said to me to get my attention. "Which one do you want?" he asked.

I really didn't want to be here. I'd rather go hunting than get blood in a place like this.

"Neither." I told him. Josef had a shocked a look on his face. Oh, like I haven't refused before. He seriously needs to get a life, well so to speak. He then forget what I told him. He picked the one he wanted. And both sunk their fangs into the girls necks and started drinking their blood. This place disgusts me. How did I get stuck with "friends like these.

A couple minutes later, I was still disgusted and wanting to get the hell out of this place. When my cell phone rang. I took it out of my pocket to see who it was. It was my sister. I left the bar, to get away from the loud music and answered it.

"Hey, Kristi. What's wrong?" I asked her. I already knew the answer. I just liked messing with her.

"What's wrong?! I'm home alone and it's dark." she yelled at me.

"Why are you panicking?" I asked, she's easy to mess with.

"Why?! Because I'm afraid to be home alone in the dark." she told me.

"You're a vampire for crying out loud. You live in the dark." I said. She gets frightened to easy. I mean sure she's Halfling but she still should be afraid of the dark. She's still half vampire.

"I'm half vampire you idiot. My human sides afraid." she said to me. In her "I'm-so-afraid-that-it's-pathetic" voice.

"Alright. I'll be right there." I told her.

"You don't have to be right here. I mean I didn't want to interrupt your date." I heard her giggling after she said that. How many fucking times do I have to tell her I'm not dating anyone and I never will.

"Kristi, I'm not on a date. I said I'll be right there because I want to come home too. So you in a little bit." I told her, hanging up the phone. I walked back into the bar and told Mick and Josef that I was leaving. As I was walking out the door I heard Josef say:

"You know you need have a little fun sometime. You over seven hundred years old."

I just ignored it and continued walked out. So what if I'm a seven hundred year old vampire. He just needs to get a life and leave mine alone. Now you're probably wondering how a seven hundred year old vampire can work a cell phone? Over the years I've gotten used to using technology and I love using. It's easier than before.

I made it to the forest and was walking down the path when I spotted a girl walking toward the city. Suddenly I sensed another vampire coming up the path. I quickly hid behind a tree. Waiting for him to pass. I assume that the girl noticed him because she started to talk to him. That was mistake.

"Hey, I've never seen you out here or around here. Are you new to this city?" I heard her ask him.

I saw that he stopped walking along his way and turned around to stare at her. Then he lunged at her and pinned her to the ground. She was struggling to get away from him. I heard him say something to her with vampire hearing.

"You're blood smells delicious."

After he said that I knew what he was going to do. I couldn't just stand there I had to do something to save her. So, when he was about bite her, I pulled him off and threw him into a tree. I used my vampire speed to stop him from running off. I grabbed him by his throat and picked him up into the air. I used my claws to sever his head from his body. Blood was sprayed everywhere. My hand was covered in his blood. I hope that she didn't see that.

I walked back over to her, I could feel my thirst acting up but I tried to get rid of it. I crouched down in front of her. I could hear her veins pulsing in her body. My thirst was getting worse. I leaned over and tried calm her down. The pulsing of her veins was driving crazy.

"It's alright. You're safe now." I told her.

It was the truth or so think I told the truth. My thirst was taking over. At least I wasn't going to drain her. So, I did it. I sunk my fangs into her neck and drank some of her blood. Just enough to sustain me till I got home.

She went limp and I caught her before she hit the ground. I picked her up, bridal-style, and carried her to my house. I don't know why I did it though. It's like someone told me to bring her to my house. I could've just left her there. But I couldn't and I don't know why.

* * *

Please review. 


	4. Kali Meets Lane: A Surprise Kiss

**A/N: Here's chapter three. I hope you like it. and thanks to DAMNED-LIKE-BEAUTY and darkroyal13 for reviewing. I hope you guys keep reading and reviewing. And I hope more people review my story, please? I'm begging.**

**all orginally. No ideas from Moonlight in this one. alright enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three**

**Kali**

I woke up in a dark room. Not that I'm complaining about how it's dark. I actually liked it. The walls were painted black with red curtains hanging in the window. I was lying in a bed with a red blanket and black sheets. I wasn't so sure what I was doing there.

I sat up and felt a sharp pain in my neck. Must have been from that guy pinning me to the ground.

_Where am I? How'd I get here?_

I was wondering this until I saw him. The person who saved me come through the bedroom door.

"Oh, you're awake. I was when you'd come around." he told me.

In the dark I didn't realize how handsome he truly was. My cheek started feel hot. What was doing here?

"W--who're you? Where am I?" I asked him, stuttering at first but then I got my voice back.

"My name is Lane. You're at my house." he told me.

I was curious about he got that guy off of me. But I wasn't going to be rude to I didn't ask. He moved closer to me until are face were not even an inch apart. I think I started to blush at how close he was to me. I noticed something that I couldn't see in the dark. He was really pale. I mean really, really pale. It seemed like he was acting strange. Like something was bugging him. I was curious. So I asked.

"What's wrong? I mean you seem to be acting strangely." I said. I think was babbling. I have problem with doing that.

"Nothing. It's just… has anyone told you. That you're beautiful." he said to me.

I was shocked no one has ever said that to me before.

He leaned in closer to me until his lips brushed mine. I was shocked yet happy about. I've never believed in love at first sight. Until now. I kissed him back and I think he was shocked but I didn't care. He's perfect for me.

"I'm sorry about that. I don't know what came over me." he said, like I was mad at him or something but I wasn't.

"Don't be sorry. I liked it."

He looked at me like he was shocked. But then he kissed me again and I kissed him back again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Lane**

When I kissed her I felt this overwhelming emotion. I was…happy. An emotion I haven't felt in six hundred and ninety-nine years. And I liked it. I was shocked when she kissed me back though. I broke the kiss and looked at her confused about her kissing me back.

"I'm sorry about that. I don't know what came over me." I told her, I thought that she'd be mad at me, but she wasn't.

"Don't be sorry. I liked." she said to my surprise.

I looked at her shocked. But then I kissed her again and she kissed me back again. My happiness was overwhelming. It was a different emotion that I haven't felt in a long time but I couldn't remember what it was called.

All of a sudden, I heard her blood pulsing and it was getting louder. And my thirst was getting stronger the louder it got. So I did the only thing that could stop it. I pushed her away. I felt bad for doing it but I knew I had to do it. I looked up for second to see her face. She had a shocked expression on her face. Then I knew she didn't want to break away from the kiss either. If only she knew why I pushed her away. Then she'd understand.

But pushing her away from me didn't make it stop. Her pulse continued to ring in my ears. I put my hands over my ears to try and stop it from coming through, but to no avail. I knew she was getting worried about me. Because I sensed her coming closer to me with a worried look. I saw her crouch down next to me.

"Lane, what's wrong? Did I do something?" she asked me.

I could hear her pulse getting louder.

"It's nothing. You didn't do anything. Could you please just leave me alone right now?" I said to her, hoping she wouldn't take it the wrong way.

I wanted her to stay but I needed her to leave for her own safety. But she didn't leave. She came even closer to me.

"Are you sure it's nothing? Maybe I can help." she said.

I needed to get away from her before I did something I would regret.

"Yes. Just go away!" I yelled at her, pissed at myself for yelling at her.

"No, I won't leave you." she said.

She was being too sweet. Her pulse was growing louder the more she spoke to me. It was unbearable. I heard her gasp in surprise. I'm sure she saw my fangs and my eyes turn red. She put her arms around me and held me close. This was a bad idea on her part. I couldn't stand it anymore. Before I knew it. My fangs were in her neck and I was drinking her blood.

She went limp in my arms. I felt bad for making her faint again. But I couldn't control my thirst. I decided to take her home before I did something really horrible. I carried her bridal-style to her house. I knew where it was because of my extra vampire power to read minds and see people's past thoughts. I went to her window, climbed up the ladder outside of it. I placed her on her bed and left. But before I left, I took one last look at her. Her beauty was intoxicating. I decided that I have to tell her what I was before it was too late. I hope she won't be scared of what I am. Because I think I'm in love with. I finally remembered that emotions name and I was happy that I did because I knew that was in love with her. And I hope that she's in love with me.

* * *

**A/N: Please review.**


	5. Fantasy or Reality

**A/N: I think that this is the most I've ever written for this story. So here it is chapter four. I hope you enjoy. **

**Thanks to DAMNED-LIKE-BEAUTY for your reviews.**

**All original. A little bit of an idea Moonlight. Just a small bit. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four**

**Kali**

I woke up in my room. I wonder how I got there. I was thinking that maybe that whole thing in the forest and that guys house was all a dream, but for some reason. I still felt the tingling of the kisses he gave me. Maybe it wasn't a dream. Anyway, I got up and got ready for school, again. I wish I didn't have to go to school. Well, at least the sun wasn't as bright as yesterday.

I looked out the window and saw the clouds that were covering the sun. I hoped it would rain. I love the rain. It's so calm. Well, enough of that. I got dressed after my shower. I wore a black strapless shirt with fist nets on my arms that went up to an inch below my shoulders. Black gloves with the fingertips of them missing and a red and black plaid skirt. I put my black hair in pigtails with black ribbons tied in a bow. I didn't say goodbye to my parents as I ran out the door again. On my woke to school I couldn't stop thinking about that guy, Lane. I wondered if I'd ever see him again.

**Lane**

I was sitting at the kitchen table with Kristi. We were having breakfast. Well, she was having breakfast. I was drinking a glass of blood, like I do every morning. Kristi's Halfling, she only has to drink blood once a week and she can eat human food too. I mean can if I wanted to but it wouldn't have any taste to me.

Anyway, I was sitting there thinking. I couldn't stop thinking about her. Everytime I thought about I could hear her pulse in my head. I didn't what was going on. Maybe this is what's like to be a vampire in love, I guess. It also made my thirst act up.

"Brother, what's wrong?" Kristi asked me, she must've noticed that I was acting strange.

"It's nothing, Kristi. I'm fine." I lied but she believed me that was until _he_ can downstairs.

"Lane, why lie to Kristi? She deserves to know the truth, don't you think?" My ass for a brother, Shane said on his way downstairs. I can't stand him. He acts so juvenile sometimes. I swear he is the biggest ass on the planet. And he always makes fun of me when I feel a human emotion. I don't' care about his making fun of me know because he can't.

"Kristi, you should know that your big brother is love with a mortal girl. Which makes him weak." he told her. That really pissed me off.

"Well, you're one to talk, Shane. Or forgotten you fell in love with a mortal too." that shut him up. I love having a come back when ever he makes fun of me.

"Whatever. But you better tell her soon. Or she'll hate it that you have told her until it's too late." he told me. I was confused. Why would he say and why would it be too late?

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"I mean before you turn her." he answered. He doesn't know me at all.

"I would never turn her without her consent to it. I'll wait until she wants to be turned." I told him. I know I need to tell her I just don't know how to, that's all.

**Kali**

School was boring again to day. The teachers were as clueless as ever. I listen to my iPOD the time listening to Flyleaf and Bullet For My Valentine.

After school I went walking the forest again. But I was looking for Lane's house. I don't know why but I knew that his house was in forest somewhere. So I searched for it.

I searched everywhere and in every section of the forest but I couldn't find it. I was about to give up when I saw an extra path I've never noticed before. I was curious of where it lead to so I followed. I walked down the path. The trees were different here and so was the lighting. It was darker than the other parts of the forest. I continued to walk down the path until I thought I heard someone behind me. I stopped and looked to see, but nobody was there. So I continued to walk. Until I heard it again. This time I started to panic. I turned around and was scared by the guy who was behind me.

**Lane**

I saw walking down the path to my house. So I decided to follow behind. I accidentally stepped on a twig in the middle of the path. I knew she heard it snap too. I know shouldn't have but when she started to turn around I started to panic. So I jumped into the trees. When she turned back around and continued to walk. I followed behind this time. And again I stepped on another twig. I noticed that she was starting to panic so I stayed there this time. When she turned around I accidentally scared her. And she fell down on the ground, landing on her butt.

"Kali, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." I told her. I helped her get up.

After that we stayed outside and talked. We talked about all of things we liked and strangely enough. We liked a lot of the same things. Her favorite colors were black and red and so were mine. She loves the dark and so do I. After talking the things we liked I realized that we are perfect for each other. Except one thing, which I need to tell her right now or I'll never have another opportunity to.

"Kali, there's something I need to tell you. It's the reason I've been acting so strange around you." I said to her.

"What is it?" she asked me, in a worried tone. I think she's cute when she's worried over something.

"I'll show you."

I turned around so she couldn't see my eyes turn and my fangs grow. I turned around to face her with my eyes closed and my mouth closed. I opened my eyes and I knew she was surprised by the color, red, because I heard her gasp in surprise and I saw the expression on her face. She had a hand over her mouth. I decided that it was now or never.

"Kali, you should know. I'm a vampire." I told her, hoping that she was scared.

She didn't say anything. She just stared at me. And I started to get worried. Maybe she didn't like me. Maybe she thought I was lying. I was nervous so I started to babble.

"I know this is shocking to you but I'm not lying. And I know how wrong it is but I think I'm in love with you and it's all right if---" I didn't get to finish my sentence because, to my surprise, she put her arms around my neck and hugged me. I heard her crying but they weren't tears of sadness or fear, they were of joy. Then I heard say something to me.

"You've finally come. I've been dreaming about my vampire prince coming to rescue me and take me away from this place and you've finally come." she told me. I was shocked. She's been dreaming about a vampire coming to rescue her.

"You're not afraid I might hurt you?" I asked her. I was really confused at this point.

"No. I've always liked vampires. And I think in love with you too."

I was glad she said that. Now I don't have to hide anything from her. And as soon as she asks I'll turn her but only then.

* * *

Please review. 


	6. Near Death Expiernce

**A/N: Here's the next chappie. it has a big part about why she's was to be turned. I hope you like it.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Five**

**Lane**

_Recap:_

_You're not afraid I might hurt you?" I asked her. I was really confused at this point._

"_No. I've always liked vampires. And I think I in with you too."_

_I was glad she said that. Now I don't have to hide anything from her. And as soon as she asks, I'll turned but only then._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

We stayed in each others embrace for it seemed like forever and I didn't want to let go. I was happy with her and I didn't' want that feeling to go away. Ever. And when she asked we would be together forever. No matter what happens.

**Kali**

I didn't want to let go him but I knew I had to so I could go home. Yeppie! I didn't want to leave him at all. But I knew and he knew that I had to leave soon.

After a couple of minutes each others embrace we let go of each other and started walking toward the edge of the forest. Near the city. Did I mention I can't stand the city? Anyway, we walked to the edge of the forest holding hands. I was getting curious about one thing though. I wonder if he had ever been in love before.

"Lane. Have you ever loved anyone else besides me?" I asked, a little frightened if he got mad at me but he didn't. He looked up at the sky with this sad look on his face.

"I was in love once. When I was human back in England. I fell in love with this girl named Natalie. We spent all our time together. The day after I was turned into a vampire I told her and she didn't get scared. She loved me for who I was. I asked her if she wanted me to change her. And she said no. She said she wanted to live as long as she was destined too. She was killed a week later, by a vampire. She was drained of all of her blood. I wept for it seemed like years until I decided to get rid of all of my human emotions. And I succeeded, that was until you came along. You make feel happy. You've made all of the emotions I thought I lost come back to me." he told me.

He cupped my chin and brought my lips onto his. He kissed me passionately and I kissed him back.

"You better go. It's getting late." he told me.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow, okay? I'll come by after school. At 3:00." I told him.

"I'll see you then." he said to me in the sweetest voice I ever heard.

**Lane**

When I told her that I thought I was going to cry. But I didn't. Because I don't' want to cry in front of her.

I laid down on my bed and waited for tomorrow to come. When I'd see her again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three o'clock came around and she hadn't showed up. I remembered it took sometime for her to get her through the forest. So waited.

Four came along and she still hadn't showed up yet. I was starting to get worried that something happened to her. So I decided to go looking for her. I don't usually leave during the middle of the day. It's not that the sun hurts me but it's the fact that I hate how bright it is but today the sun wasn't shine so I had no problem going outside today.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As I got closer to the main path I could smell the fresh sent of blood. And not just any humans blood. Kali's blood. Something's happened to her.

I found her on the main path. She had bruises and cuts all over her body. She had a big gash in her back. I rushed over to her to see if she still had a pulse because I couldn't hear her heart beat at all. She still had pulse but it was faint. I had to do something, but I didn't know what I should do. Until I remembered something. My blood is able to heal wounds. I cut across my wrist letting the blood flow out of it. I put to her lips. Hope she was conscious enough to hear me.

"Kali, I need you drink my blood. It won't change you. It'll just heal your wounds."

I tried my hardest not to cry but I couldn't help myself. She was hurt and I couldn't help her. All of a sudden, I felt the blood from my wrist being sucked out slowly. I guess she wanted to be with me so much that she'd to anything to stay alive. After she was done. I picked her up bridal style an carried her back to my house. I ran up the stairs and laid her on my bed. I waited by her side until she woke up.

**Kali**

I thought I was going to die. These five boys from my school always beat me up every week because I was different, but not this bad. I felt like was dying. I couldn't move at all. And I felt myself going into unconsciousness. That was until I heard his voice. Until I heard Lane's voice. He told me that his blood could heal my wounds. I thought about it for awhile then I started drink his blood. It tasted horrible. But when I became a vampire it wouldn't taste like that but while I was human it was horrible. I knew he go t worried for me when I didn't show up at the time I said. But I didn't know that he was would coming looking for me. That's when I knew that he was the right guy for me.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(PLEASE REVIEW)


	7. The Change

**Here's the long awaited chapter. squirrelluver2 and DAMNED-LIKE-BEAUTY, I know you've been waiting. I hope you like it. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Six**

**Lane**

I watched her as she was sleeping. Her cut and bruises were all gone except for the gash in her back. Which I would heal as soon as she woke up. She had this peaceful smile on her face. I mean even after getting beaten up, when she sees me or hears my voice she always has a smile on her face. I love her smile. It's so bright and perfect. When ever she smiles I want to smile because of her smile. I can't wait to turn her. I only hope that it's soon.

I leaned my head on my hand just watching her sleep. I felt eyelids become heavy as I watched her. I normally didn't sleep unless I was stressed but this time I am sleepy because I was happy that she was alright. I was so worried about her. So I closed my eyes and slept for the first time in I don't know how many years. It actually felt good to became vulnerable for once. I always was around her.

**Kali**

I woke up to find myself in Lane's room again. I sat up and felt a sharp pain in my back. I forgot about it when I saw him. The vampire I've fallen love with. He really cared about me, more than anyone has before. I noticed that he was sleeping. I thought vampires didn't sleep at all. But maybe I was wrong.

I crawled over to the edge of the bed where he was sitting. I was still in pain but I didn't care. I just wanted to hear his beautiful voice again. I shook him to try and wake him up. But it didn't work. I tried again but it still didn't work. So I didn't the only thing that I thought would work. I kissed his cheek and just like I thought he woke up without a moments hesitation.

"Kali, are you alright?" he asked me, getting up from his chair by the bed and sitting beside me on the bed.

"I'm fine except for the pain in my back." I told him, looking away. I knew if I looked at him I knew I would start blushing. I didn't want to blush but I always did no matter what I do when I was around him. So I started to blush.

After I answered him. I felt his cold hand on my cheek. The look in his eyes was a look of worry. I remembered that I never told him that I usually get beat up at least once a week. When I looked up his face was just an inch away from mine. He still had that worried look in his eyes. I was about to say something but I was stopped by his lips on mine. I gasped out surprise. So it wasn't a dream then. This was really and I was enjoying every minute of it. He broke the kiss and laid his forehead against mine. He still had a look of worry in his eyes.

"I was really worried about you." he told me.

"I'm alright really. I better get ready for school." I told him, getting from the bed. He grabbed my wrist and stopped me. I looked at him curiously about why he stopped me.

"You're not going today. You're still hurt. Besides I don't want you to leave my side again. Not until you're healed." he told me. And I knew that he was right because I could hardly move my body. It was in so much pain.

"Alright. Even if I could leave I wouldn't." I told him and he looked shocked.

"I need you take off your shirt." he told me. I was shocked why did he tell me to do that.

"What?!" I asked shocked by what he said to me.

He chuckled to himself a little bit about the expression on my face.

"I meant to say I need to dress that wound on your back before it gets any worse. That's why I need to take off your shirt." he explained to me. I didn't even notice that there was a wound on my back until he said something.

"Oh." I said understanding why told me to do that. I took off my shirt and looked at it for a little bit. It had a huge cut in it and it was stained with my blood. I loved this shirt it was one of my favorites. He told me to stay sitting up. I did as he told. I sat up in the bed and I felt his fangs sink into my back. I screamed in pain from it. It really hurt. He lifted his fangs out of my back. I was breathing heavily. It hurt for a little while then the pain went away.

"What'd you do that for?" I asked him, still agony from his fangs in my back.

"It was still bleeding a lot. So I had to stop the bleeding some how. And that was the only way I knew how. Now I have to put ointment on it so it will heal faster. It might hurt a bit." he told me. And I prepare myself for the stinging pain.

I sharply inhaled as he put the ointment on my cut. It hurt like hell. I gritted my teeth and tried not to scream from the stinging pain in my back. After that was down he bandaged up my back. I was wondering how he knew so much about dressing peoples wounds. And for some reason he heard what I was wondering.

"I was doctor in World War I and II. Then I became a doctor at a hospital in Los Angeles after that. Then after that I retired from being a doctor and moved into this forest with my brother and little sister." he told me. Then I started to wonder how he knew what I was thinking and before I asked he answered, again. "When I became a vampire I gained the power to read minds. Every vampire gains a special ability when they are turned. I gained mind reading."

I started to wonder what I was going to wear because my outfit was ruined from those stupid jocks who beat me up.

"I have a change of clothes for you. Kristi let me give them to you. She never wears them anyway." he told me.

I looked down with a sad look in my eyes. And I'm guessing he noticed because he came and sat down next to me, draping his arm across my shoulder and held me close to him.

"Kali, what's wrong?" he asked me.

"This was my favorite outfit. And now it's ruined." I told him.

He grabbed shirt and looked at it curiously.

"Kristi!" he yelled for his little sister to come. And some how she heard because she came bursting through door away from whatever she was doing before. And came to see what Lane wanted.

"Yes, big brother?" she asked him. I thought that she was so cute.

"I need you to fix this for me." he told her.

She took my shirt away from him and examined muttering something to herself. She nodded to him and raced out the door to, I think, her room. I was curious.

"What's she doing?" I asked him, curious about what she was going to do with my shirt.

"She's going to fix it for you. She's very crafty." he explained to me. I was happy that my shirt was going to be fixed. I loved that shirt because It's the shirt that I was wearing when he first kissed me.

"You should go change." he told me. And I did as he said. I grabbed the outfit his sister let me borrow and went to go change. But before I did that. I gave Lane a quick peck on the cheek then left. I swore that as I left I saw a blush come on to his face.

**Lane**

I waited for her to return from changing into the outfit Kristi let her borrow. I know that she saw me blush when she kissed me on the cheek I couldn't help it. She was so beautiful and I was so in love with her. I hope that she asked me to turn her soon or I might go crazy waiting for her to ask.

When she returned all I could do was stare at her. She was even more beautiful. I mean she was stunning. She was wearing a white dress, which showed off all of her curves. She was absolutely beautiful in the dress. It made her eyes and hair stick out more.

"What do you think? You like it?" she asked me.

I was at loss for words she looked so beautiful but I knew I had to say something to her and might think I didn't like it.

"You look beautiful. I love it." I saw her blush when I told her that. She was embarrassed but it was the truth. She always wears baggy clothes you can't tell how beautiful she truly is.

"It's already night fall. Wow, time goes by fast." she said smiling her beautiful smile that made me grin. She suddenly grabbed my hand. And was dragging outside.

"Where are we going?" I asked her, curious about what she dragged me out here for.

"I want to show my favorite spot in the forest. I think you'll like it." she told me.

So followed her until she stopped by a cliff. The full moon was big in the sky here. I was like you actually by the moon itself instead of a million miles away. She walked closer to it. She turned around she looked beautiful with moons light shining on her midnight black hair. Her skin was glowing from the light. It was the most beautiful thing I've ever saw.

"Lane, isn't it beautiful?" she asked me.

I didn't answer because I was awestruck by her beauty that I couldn't speak. But I could walk. I walked over to her. And put my arms around her waist. And kissed her passionately and she kissed back. After we broke the kiss she turned around in my arms and faced the moon. Everything was silent for a while until she spoke again.

"Lane," she said.

"What?" I asked, curiously.

"Change me. Please. I wanna leave this place." she told me.

"You're not afraid of me?" I asked. I couldn't ask anything else. I was too shocked. Wanted her ask me soon but not this soon. But if it's what she wants I'll do it.

"No. I could never be afraid… of the person I love. Besides I hate it here. And all I want to do is be with you. All I want is you. I wanna live beside you forever." she paused. "I know it's wrong for me to be love with you but---" her sentence was cut short as she felt my fangs sink into her neck.

"If that's what you want. I'll give it to you because…That's what I want too." I said as I drank her blood.

Her body went limp in my arms. I laid her down on the ground and tore my wrist open, letting the blood flow freely from it. I parted her lips and put my bleeding wrist to her mouth making drink my blood. After she had enough of my blood. I pulled my wrist away from her mouth and my wound closed up right away. I put my hand on her cheek. She was getting colder and her heart was beating slower. I sat there just staring at her. I was staring how beautiful she was and she mine forever.

_Soon, my love. We will be together forever. Soon._

I stared at her for while until I noticed that the sun was rising. I picked Kali up and used my vampire speed to get to my house before the sun hit us both. It wouldn't hurt me but it would hurt her because is a newly turn vamp.

I went upstairs and place her on my bed. I sat beside her and waited for her transformation to be complete and for her to wake up.

(PLEASE REVIEW)


	8. The Pain of Transformation

**A/N: This is my shortest chapter. It's just Kali's POV about how much pain she's going through being turned into a vampire. In the next chapter Kali's not going to be in it at all. It's all going to be in Lane's POV.**

**I hope you like it. enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven**

**Kali**

I felt my body was fire. No it was more then fire. It was like my body was thrown into the flames of hell and being burned alive. My body was aching all over. I couldn't move. My veins felt like they were being drained completely of their blood but I knew that Lane would never kill me. He loved me and I trusted him.

The part of me that hurt the most was my chest. I could take the pain any longer. I could feel my heart beat becoming slower and slower every minute. And I could barely breathe. I knew that was becoming a vampire because of everything I was feeling. But it still hurt not matter what I did. For some reason I could hear what Lane was thinking.

_Soon, my love. We will be together forever, soon._

It sounded like he was worried about me. But I knew I could trust him. I loved him so much that I wanted to with him forever. Even if it means not having a soul anymore I didn't care. All I wanted was him. And I get to be with him forever.

(PLEASE REVIEW)


	9. Lane's Wait

**Here's the next chapter. I have gotten three updates in one day. i think that it's a record for me. I'd like to thank squirrelluver2 and DAMNED-LIKE-BEAUTY for their continuing reading and reviewing.**

**Chapter Eight**

**Lane**

I carried Kali to my house, bridal-style. Her heart was beating slower every second. And soon it would stop. She was growing colder too. But she was as cold as me. She was also getting paler. I'm happy she asked me to change her today.

I tried to open the door quietly. Not to disturb anyone but that didn't work because when I walked into the door Kristi and Shane were standing by the door. I got really nervous because of the way they were glaring at me. What? It's not like this isn't the first time I was outside late but not this late because it was six in the morning. I was in big trouble.

"Hey, Kristi, Shane. What's going on?" I asked them nervously.

"Cutting it a little close, aren't we Lane?" Shane asked me. How I hated him. I wish he'd just go to hell.

"I guess I was. Sorry about that." I told him. I glared at him as I said it. Then I noticed Kristi was looking at me worriedly. I looked at her with a questioning look.

"Lane, what happened to Kali?" she asked, worried that someone hurt her again.

"She asked me to change her so I did. So if you'll excuse me, I need to lay her down in my room." I said and they moved out of my way.

On my way up stairs I heard them talking about me.

"He shouldn't've changed her at all. But I guess I should go check on them. Make sure that everything alright." I heard him say. That got me pissed. He was going to check on us. He was going to try and rape her like he did with every other girl was here. I fucking hate that bastard so much it's not even funny.

"Don't even think about it Shane. I won't have you hurting another one. She's his now. So stay away from her." I heard Mother say. She wasn't my real mother. She was the one that turned me. I don't have to call her mother but I wanted to. I could call her by her real name Diva but I didn't really like doing that. So I called her Mother.

I continued my walk up stairs and to my room. I laid her on my bed so she could rest. The transformation was almost complete. She was already as pale as me and she red circles around her eyes. But she still needed her fangs to grow and for her heart to stop completely before she was fully a vampire. I waited by her side. Stroking her beautiful midnight black hair. She was so beautiful and she was all mine. And if Shane tried to claim her as his own I was going to fucking murder him. If even touched her I was going kill him.

:The next day:

I was still watching over her. Diva told me that it'd be a couple days before she woke up. And I was going to stay by her side until she woke up.

"You going to stay in here all day?" Shane asked from behind me.

"As a matter of fact, I am. So you can't do anything to her. I'm staying by her side until she wake up. So you stay the hell away from her." I told him. Baring my fangs threateningly. I don't think it phased him at all.

"You haven't claimed her yet. So, I can still have her." he said, cockily.

I got fucking pissed. There was no chance in hell I was going to let him near her.

"Shane what did I tell you?" I suddenly noticed that Diva was by my door with her arms crossed.

"Diva. I have no idea what you're talking about." he told her but I knew that he remembered what she told him.

"I told you don't even think about it. She's his now. And I told you to stay away from. I won't have you hurting anybody else. I'll warn you. Stay away from her or I'll kill you." she told him.

It didn't seem that he cared. And I knew as soon as I left this room for a split second he was going to try and claim her as his own. Well, good luck this that you fucking bastard. He walked out of my room and went downstairs.

"You know he's not going to leave her alone. He's going try and claim her as his own." I said.

"That's why you need to stay in here and watch over her. As soon as you bite her neck she's yours forever. No else can touch her." she told me.

I still had a worried look on my face. What if I wasn't in here and he came and took her from me.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure he can't get to. If you're not here I will be. I'll protect her when you're not here. Alright." she told me. Which lighted my mood a little bit but not enough.

"Lane, I promise you. I won't let anything happen to her." she said to me, lifting up my chin to look her in the eyes. "She's a member of this family. And family protects family." she said.

"Yeah, well, except Shane." I said.

"True. He's a bastard. I don't know why I changed him. He didn't deserve it. Lane, you can fulfill my threat too. If he lays a hand on her you can kill him." she said.

"Thanks." I told her as she left my room closing the door behind her.

_Don't worry. Soon you'll be mine forever. As soon as you wake up I'll claim you as mine and he can't touch you. Kali, I love you._

(PLEASE REVIEW)


	10. Awake

**A/N: Here's the next chappie. Sorry I haven't updated in awhile but I just got finished with Twilight and started New Moon. So sorry. I've also been looking at who's going to be playing which characters in the Twilight movie and the guy they got to play Edward I think is hot. If you want to see a picture of all of the people who are playing as the Cullens got I can't wait for that movie to come out. I want to see it so bad.**

**Sorry about that rant. I just had to get it out of my system. well enjoy the chapter.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine**

**Lane**

Two days later I was still waiting for Kali to wake up. I was getting really worried about her. Diva said that she should wake up anytime today. And I was hoping it would be soon. I need claim her as soon as possible so that ass of a brother of mine won't get a chance. So I just waited for her to wake up. I wanted to see her beautiful black eyes again and her beautiful melodic voice.

**Normal**

Kali woke up a couple hours later. She sat up in the bed. She suddenly felt a pain in her neck. But she just shrugged it off and noticed that Lane had walked into the room. She smiled widely when she saw him. She knew that he did what she asked him to do.

Lane walked over to her and put her in a loving embrace. He put her head under his chin and nuzzled his face into her hair, inhaling her scent. He loved her more than anything and now she was his for always and eternity.

He released her from his embrace and laid down on the bed. Kali was wondering what he was doing. He put his forehead to hers and just stared into her eyes. He leaned in and kissed her, passionately. He cold lips met hers. Their breaths came out in a pant. Her fingers knotted in his hair pulling him closer making the kiss more passionate. He started to kiss along her neck to her collarbone.

"Lane, please stop." she asked, making him stop immediately.

"I'm sorry. I guess I lost control there for a second." he told her, rubbing the back off his head.

"It's alright." she told him, sitting up.

"But I'm happy you're okay. I was worried drank too much of your blood." he said, taking her hand and kissing the back of it. Which caused her to blush. "I love it when you blush. It's adds to your natural beauty." he said, kissing her hand again. Her cheeks turned a scarlet red color. He smiled at her blushing face, showing his fangs.

He leaned in and kissed her again and she kissed back. She locked her arms around his neck, making the kiss more passionate. They broke the kiss and he leaned his forehead against hers.

"Come on, I want to introduce you to the rest of my family." he told her, taking her hand and pulling her off of the bed and helping her stand up. They walked out the door, hand in hand, not know what to expect from Lane's family.

* * *

(PLEASE REVIEW) 


	11. Lane's Family and The Claim

**A/N: Here's the next chappie. this is the longest chapter i've written for any of my stories. I think it's either 4 or 5 pages long. I'm not to sure. I hope you like it. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Ten**

**Kali **

**(after this the rest of the story is going to be 3****rd**** person like the last part of the last chapter)**

Lane and I walked down stairs into the main room of the house. It was beautiful. The walls were painted black, like the rest of the house. There were red curtains over the windows. There were some old paintings of, I'm guessing England but I wasn't sure.

I let got Lane's hand and walked over to it. It was so beautiful. The artist, it looked like, got all of the colors and shading right. It was of a small town with a bunch of little house that all looked the same except for one. One house stood out more than the others. All the other house were white and red color. This one was black and blood-red. For some unknown reason I just kept staring at. Something else was different about it than just the color. So strange. But I didn't know what. I jumped when I felt a hand wrap around my waist. I tensed a little bit until I realized it was Lane, then I relaxed.

"I see that you've been drawn to the picture." he said to me.

I looked away feeling ashamed of being that distracted. Lane noticed this action. He cupped my chin to make me look into his eyes.

"I didn't mean in a bad way. I was drawn to it too the first time I saw it. It's hard not to." he told me. I didn't say anything. I was speechless. His beautiful green eyes, brilliant smile, and handsome good looks.

"Are you okay?" he asked me, curious about why I was looking at him like that.

"I'm fine." I told him, in my sweetest voice.

I put my arms around his neck and stared into his beautiful eyes. He leaned over and kissed me and I kissed him back. We broke the kiss and I wanted to stare into his eyes again but when he opened his eyes. Instead of his beautiful green ones they were red lust filled eye. He kissed me again with more passion than the first one. And I was enjoying it until he pushed me against the wall, without breaking the kiss. I started to get a little scared when his kisses trailed down to my jaw and then to my neck. I started become terrified when I felt the straps of the dress leave my shoulders.

"L-Lane, p-please stop." I asked him, my voice a bit shaken by his action. But he stopped immediately after I asked him.

He saw that his eyes had turned back to color was so in love with. But something was strange about him. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. It like he was trying to regain control from something.

"Lane, are you alright?" I asked him, worried.

"Yeah. I'm sorry. It easy for me to lose control around you." he told me.

"Lane, why were your eyes red?" I asked him. I was still a little shaken about what happen a little while ago.

"Oh, you noticed that?" he said to my question.

"Yeah. Why'd that happen?" I asked him, still worried. It sound like he was ashamed of it for some reason.

"That happens whenever I---" his voice trailed. "Never mind. I'll tell you later." he told me. I was still worried. Was it that bad that he was ashamed of it.

I looked at him curiously. What could be so bad about his eyes turning red that he'd want to hide it from me. But whatever it was. It could wait till later after I meet the rest of his family.

He grabbed my hand intertwined his fingers with mine. We walked into the kitchen. On our walked there. I noticed something was strange about Lane. It seemed like he was thinking about what happened in the main room.

**Lane**

**How could that have happen? I keep letting myself lose control around her. But it's so hard not to. I love her with all my heart, but if she knew why eyes turned red I have a feeling that she want to be with me any more.**

**Kali**

I wish I could know what he's thinking. Then maybe I could help him out a little bit. But I let that thought pass as we entered the kitchen.

At the table I saw Kristi sitting the chair closest to the stairs. Next to her sat a man with auburn hair and golden eyes. He was smiling a crooked smile that looked somewhat evil. I sensed something in his eye but I didn't know what. All I knew was that it was absolutely devilish. Next I saw to people coming down the stair. One was woman and the other was man. The woman was gorgeous. She had long blackish brown hair and green eyes like Lane's. She had a very peaceful expression on her face. The man had brown somewhat curly hair that wrapped around his perfectly chiseled face. His eyes were a warm brown color that was so comforting.

"Oh, I see she's finally awake." the woman with green eyes said.

"Yeah." he said turning to me. "Kali, this is Diva." he told me.

"This is the person that turned you?" I said, questioningly.

"Yeah." he told me.

"I'm glad your alright." she told me.

"What do you mean by 'I'm glad you're alright'?" I asked her. I wasn't trying to be rude or anything and I knew she could tell that.

"Sometimes these things go wrong and the vampire that does it can't stop." she told me and I understood fully.

"I don't think that Lane could do anything wrong." I said, snuggling up to him.

"You spoil me too much." he said with a smile that made me melt. He was so perfect.

"I know." I told him.

"Anyway, this is her husband and my best friend, Mick." he told me.

"I'm glad to finally meet you. You know Lane can't stop thinking about you." he said, winking at me and making me blush.

**Lane**

**I can't believe him. Why did he have to point out his power her? I swear he wants to make my life a living a hell. But I don't think she caught on to what he said. Cause if she knew--- Ugh…I don't even want to think about it. Even though I am. Ah, man. What am I gonna do?**

**Kali**

Lane was acting strange again after what he said to me. I didn't get what was wrong with it.

"Lane, what's wrong?" I asked him.

"Nothing." he told me, turning back to normal.

"I have a question. Do all vampires get a special power?" I asked him, hoping he wouldn't try to ignore it and answer.

"Yes. I suppose you're wondering what his power it. He can see what other people are picturing in their minds. And he was implying mine when he said that." he told me.

"What are you picturing about me?" I asked, he said that Lane can't stop thinking about me. So I wanted to know.

"Um…well, I…" He was trying to tell me, I could tell he was but it wouldn't come out. But then I realized what it was when he started to blush and he usually never blushes.

"Oh." I said as I started to blush because I knew he was thinking about--- I don't even want to think about it.

I turned away to look at the table only to be met with a pair of golden eyes. I jumped a little because it shocked me that he was that close to me. I already didn't like him. Now I was getting scared.

"Wow, Lane. She sure is beautiful. I think I could claim her for myself." he said with his devilish smile. I didn't understand this 'claim' meant but whatever it was. I knew I didn't want him anywhere near me.

"Back off, Shane. She's mine." Lane told him, creating a barrier between us. And I was so relieved that he did because if he'd gotten any closer to me I would have screamed.

"She's not yours yet. You still have to claim her. She's still up for the taking." Shane said to Lane, still having that devilish grin on his face. I heard a growl vibrate in the back of Lane's throat. He must really hate him.

Lane grabbed my hand and dragged me upstairs back to his room. He must have sensed my fear. When we got there I was curious about what 'claiming' meant.

"Lane, what was he talking about? What's this claim thing about?" I asked him, hoping he'd answer.

"It's something vampires do to claim their mates forever." he told me.

"Will you do it to me?" I asked him, curiously.

"Only when you want me to." he told me.

"How's it done?" I asked again.

He got up from where he was sitting. And walking over to me. I shivered when he put his cold hand on my neck.

"All I have to do is bite you and let my venom spread through your bloodstream." he told me.

"Is it painful?"

"Kind of. But probably not at bad as the transformation."

I started thinking about it. I've been through the transformation and the painful as hell. So what's a little more pain. And I didn't' want Shane to get the chance to.

"I'm ready."

**Normal**

**(from this point on the rest of the story is going to from 3****rd**** person. Enjoy)**

"I'm ready." she told him, moving her hair away from her neck.

Lane walked closer to her. He leaned over just enough so he could whisper in her ear.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" he asked her.

"Yes." she told him.

"As soon as I do this you'll be mine forever. Are you sure you want that?" he said to her.

"Yes. I told you before. All I want is you." she told him.

"Very well." he said as he leaned closer toward her neck.

She shivered when she felt his cold lips on her neck. He grazed his fangs along her neck. He was making sure it was alright, even though she already told him that it was. She nodded her head, understanding his questioning gesture and telling him to do it. And he did. He sunk his fangs deep into her neck. She felt a little bit of pain but she loved the feeling he gave her.

She went limp in his arms. He pulled his fangs out of her neck. And looked at her with love in his eyes.

_You're mine now Kali. He can't touch you. There's nothing to worry about, my love._

He picked her up and placed her on the bed. And let her sleep. She needed it after the long day she had. Lane was just happy that she was his forever and nobody could do anything about it.

(PLEASE REVIEW)


	12. Nightmares

**A/N: Here's the next chappie. I hope you like it. Sorry it took me awhile again. I was busy reading New Moon and i made my own video for youtube for Edward and Bella with a song by Deepfield. If you want to see it type in twilight bella/edward deepfield. that's the only way you get my video only. so please check it out and leave comments. **

**Now on with the chapter.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Eleven: Nightmares 

Kali was asleep and Lane was watching over her. She was tossing and turning her sleep. She was dreaming. More like having a nightmare.

_**(Nightmare. Kali's POV**_

_**I was running through the forest yelling Lane's name hoping he could hear me. I ran as fast as I could to find. When I did I found him and Shane fighting. Lane had a huge gash above his eye, it was bleed profusely. He also had a bunch of cuts along his arms. I saw that Lane was losing. I yelled his name again this time trying to make him stop. When he looked up and saw me, he told me to run but I didn't. I didn't want to leave him. They continued to fight. I realized they weren't going to stop until someone was dead. Lane hit a tree pretty hard. Shane was holding him against the tree by his neck. Lane was struggling to get free. Then Shane stabbed Lane in his heart. I screamed his name as I cried.**_

_**End of Nightmare and Kali's POV)**_

Kali woke up screaming when she sat up. She brought her knees to her chest, wrapped her arms around them and cried. She didn't see Lane sitting next to her. She was to scared. When he heard her scream and start to cry. He started rub her back trying to calm her down. She jumped when he put his hand on her back.

She looked up at him, tears streaming down her face. He put his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. She leaned into his embrace and cried into his chest.

"Kali, what's wrong?" he asked her, worried.

"I had a nightmare about you and Shane. You were fighting and…and Shane killed you." she told him, crying even more.

"Are you alright?" he asked her worried that she wasn't.

"Yeah. I'll be fine. It was just a dream, right?" she said, wiping her tears away.

"Maybe not." he told her. That statement made her little bit afraid.

"What do you mean?" she asked, her fear coming back.

"Some vampires can dream what's going to happen in the future. Tell me. Did you finish the dream?" he told her, making her a little confused.

"I don't think so. I woke up after that part. I was so scared." she told him, looking down at the floor.

"Then tonight finish the dream and then go to Diva and tell her about it tomorrow. Maybe she had a vision about it." he told her. She nodded her head to tell that she'll try but she didn't make any promises.

:That night:

Kali had that dream again. She was frightened at first but later on she seemed to relax.

_**(Nightmare, again. Kali's POV**_

_**Once again I find myself running through the forest yelling Lane's name**_,_** hoping he could hear me. I ran as fast as I could to find. When I did I found him and Shane fighting. Lane had a huge gash above his eye, it was bleed profusely. He also had a bunch of cuts along his arms. I saw that Lane was losing. **_

"_**Lane!" I yelled again, this time trying to make him stop. **_

"_**Kali, get out of here!" he told me when he saw me. **_

_**But I didn't. I didn't want to leave him. They continued to fight. I realized they weren't going to stop until someone was dead. Lane hit a tree pretty hard. Shane was holding him against the tree by his neck. Lane was struggling to get free. Then Shane stabbed Lane in his heart. **_

"_**Lane!" I screamed as I started to cried.**_

_**I sank to my knees and cried into my hands. The love of my life was gone. Why did this happen? I was so distracted that I didn't notice that Shane was standing over me until he grabbed my throat and slammed against a tree.**_

"_**Y-you k-killed him." I cried. I still could believe he was gone. **_

"_**Yes. And now I'm going to kill you so you can't have his child." he said getting ready to attack.**_

_**I closed my eyes waiting for my death. What was the point of living if he was gone? But it never came. I opened my eyes to Shane on the ground with a hole through his chest where his heart should be. He trying to get up but he couldn't. Lane was standing over him. He was breathing really heavily. He was still bleeding.**_

"_**You idiot. Forgot that doesn't kill us. It just neutralizes me for a couple minutes. But for you it's more like hours." he told Shane. I had a huge smile on my face. I was happy he was still alive.**_

_**I ran over to him. I was happy that he wasn't dead. I jumped on him, knocking him over and locked my arms around his neck. I heard him groan in pain. I forgot he just got done fighting and was injured. I immediately released my embrace on him and helped him sit up.**_

"_**Lane, are you alright?" I asked him. I didn't care that he was injured, I was glad that he was alive.**_

"_**Yeah. How about you?" he asked me. I knew what he meant by that.**_

"_**Everybody's just fine." I told him, putting my hand on my stomach.**_

_**End Of Dream)**_

I woke up with a smile on my face. I actually finished the dream. Now there was something I needed to do. I needed to discover my vampire power and I know Diva can help me now.

* * *

A/N: will there it is. the next chapter I hope you liked it.

**Lane: **I know I didn't.

**VL2: **-cries- why?

**Kali: **Lane, I'm scared. -starts to cry-

**Lane: **This is why. Kali it's alright. -trying to comfort her-

**VL2: **I'm sorry. I didn't mean too. -laughs nervously-

**Lane: **-growls and glares-

**VL2: **-panics- Please review or I'll end up dead. -runs away from an infuriated Lane-


	13. Kalis Abilities and First Taste Of Blood

**A/N: Here's the next chappie. I hope you like it. Thanks for all of the reviews I got. I really appreciate it. all of you. But I wouldn't object to more.**

**

* * *

**

**Kali's Abilities and First Taste Of Blood**

Kali woke up with a smile on her face. She actually finished the dream. She didn't think would be able to but she did. She discovered two things in her dream. That her nightmare was false and wasn't a nightmare it was happy dream. And second, if she has the power that Lane said then she was going to be pregnant in the future. She didn't know when. All she knew was that she hopes that she can dream about the future.

Kali got out of bed and waked out of the room with Lane noticing. She wondered if Diva was awake yet. Well, she didn't care she wanted to know her ability. She walked up the stairs to Diva's room.

"Come in, Kali." Diva told her before she even knocked on the door.

Kali opened the door and walked. She closed the door behind her and sat down across from Diva.

"What is it you want?" Diva asked her.

"I wanted to know what my ability is. I've been having a dream the past two nights about something horrible happening. The first night it seemed like it was a nightmare because I woke up after part that was frightening. But last I finished the dream. I was happy afterward." Kali told her.

"Interesting. Tell me every detail about it. Don't leave anything out." Diva said. And Kali told her everything that happened her dream. She didn't leave anything out. She told her about her running through the forest. Shane and Lane fighting. And Lane winning everything. She told her that Lane asked her if she was alright and what she did to Lane that she was.

"Hmm. Interesting. I had a vision about that. My ability is to see visions into the future. And saw that too. You're ability is that you're able to see into the future through your dreams." Diva told her.

"I'm glad I can see into the future. Now I know what's going to come. I just don't know when. Thank you, Diva." Kali told her.

She was about to walk out the door when Diva stopped her. She didn't how she got in front of her so fast.

"Wait a second."

"What? How did you--" Kali was stunned that she was so fast.

"I have something else to tell you." Diva said.

"What?"

"You also have another ability. It's the ability that Lane has. You can read the thoughts of other people and hear what they are thinking about." Diva told her.

"How did I get that ability?" Kali asked her.

"You gained his ability when he turned you into a vampire. You became his mate after he turned you, because he fell love with you before. If he didn't love you before that you just be nothing to him. But because he did you gained his ability. That's all I wanted to tell. Lane's probably worried about you." Diva told her, stepping out of the way of the door and letting her leave.

:With Lane:

Lane was wondering why Kali rushed out of their room. Did she have another nightmare? It didn't seem like it. She was happy. He started to look for her. He figured she must have went to see Diva.

Lane walked up the stairs to try and find Kali. He saw leaning against the wall, struggling to walk. She looked paler than a vampire should be. She was also breathing heavier. He walked over to her.

"Kali, are you alright?" he asked her, worriedly.

"Lane." she said weakly before falling into his arms.

"Kali, what's wrong?" he asked, more worried than before.

"I don't know. Everything in my body hurts." she told him. She cringed in pain after she told him.

"Come on, let's get you back to our room." he said picking her up bridal-style and carrying her down stairs. He placed her on the bed. He sat down next to her. "Kali, what hurts?" he asked her again.

"I told you everything. Everything hurts. Especially my teeth." she told him again. The last sentence got his attention the most.

"I have hunch at what's wrong with you, but I'm not sure. Let me see your teeth." he said to her.

She did was he told her to do. She curled her lip around her teeth to reveal a pair of sharp vampire fangs. It was about time she got her vampire teeth.

"So that's what's wrong." he said, rolling his sleeve over his wrist. He moved his wrist over in from of her mouth. She looked at him confused. What did he want her to do? "Here. Sink your fangs into your wrist." he told her. She was confused.

"What?" she asked him, really confused at this point.

"You need blood. That's why you're in pain. Now do it. It's alright. Go ahead." he told her, getting rid of her confusion after explaining.

She sunk her fangs into his wrist and started drinking his blood. At first she didn't like the taste of blood. But then she started to like it. She stopped after a couple of minutes. She didn't know how she knew when to stop, she just knew.

_I guess it's one of those vampire instincts._

"Had enough?" Lane asked, breaking Kali out of her thoughts.

"Yeah." she said wiping the blood away from her mouth. "You're blood is really sweet." she told him.

"And your blood is intoxicating to me." he told her, looking at her lovingly.

Kali started to blush at the look in his eye. "Lane, why are you looking at me like that?" she asked, nervously.

"I need blood too. I'm as thirsty, are you were." he told her.

"How long has it been since you've had something to drink?" she asked him, still blushing.

"About a week." he answered, still staring at her.

She moved her hair away from her neck. He put his hand her back to pull her closer to him. He leaned down to her neck and sunk his fangs into her neck and drank her blood. She, once again, went limp in his arms. She really had to get used to having him drink her blood.

_Don't worry, you'll get used to me drinking your blood soon, my love._

After he thought that he kissed her on the cheek and watched her sleep for the rest of the day.

* * *

A/N: I hope you like it. 

**Lane & Kali:** I know we did.

**Shane:** I didn't.

**VL2: **That's because you weren't in it this time.

**Lane: **Well, I was glad that he wasn't.

**Shane: **What's that supposed to mean?!

**Lane: **Oh, you know what it means.

**(Lane and Shane start to argue)**

**Kali: **Guys, stop it please. -cowares in fear-

**VL2: **Yeah come on you guys. You're scaring Kali.

**(Lane and Shane continue to argue)**

**VL2: **-sighs- Please send reviews before these two kill each other. Thanks.


	14. Shane's Attempt

**A/N: Here's the next chappie. Thank you all for your reviews. i really appreciate it. I decided to make this story into a series of stories. But this one is far from over. So, on with the chapter.**

**

* * *

**

**Shane's Attempt**

The next day, Lane was leaving for a little while, like a couple hours, and Kali didn't want him to leave. So she was trying to stop him.

"Kali, come on, stop." Lane said, trying to make her stop begging.

"Do you have to go? I don't want you to leave my side." she begged, trying to hang on to him with all of her strength. Which wasn't holding up so well.

"Yes, I do. I'm sorry. I don't want to leave your side either, but I have to." he told her.

He stopped at the door and turned around to look at her. Kali had sadness in her eyes. She really didn't want him to go. When he looked at her eyes he felt a little guilty that she couldn't come with him.

"Come on. I'll only be gone for an hour." he told her, still feeling guilty.

"Why can't I come with you, Lane?" she asked.

"Kali, I told you. A newly turned vampire cannot go out in the sun or it will hurt them. And I don't want you to get hurt." Lane told her.

"Fine." she sighed in defeat. "So,…an hour?" she said questioningly.

"Yeah. And don't worry. If anything happens to you, just yell my name, I'll hear you and come running back as fast as I can. The Claim makes it so we can hear each other no matter how far apart we are from one another." he told her.

"All right. I'll miss you." she told him with a smile on her face and love in her eyes.

"I'll miss you, too. I'll be back in a little while. Diva will take care of you till then." he told her.

He leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips before leaving.

She turned around and walked upstairs to their room. She went into their private bathroom. She turned on the cold water in the shower and stripped out of her clothes. She stepped into the shower. The cold water was so relaxing. It loosened all of her nerves. But she couldn't stop thinking about Lane. She wanted to give him everything but she was too afraid. Why was she so afraid of giving herself up to someone she loved so deeply? She couldn't figure it out.

After her shower, she got out and dried off. She got dressed. She wore a black dress with a white, see-through, stripe across the waist and white see-through sleeves.

She walked out of their bathroom to be met with golden eyes and auburn hair. It was Shane, but what was he doing in her and Lane's room.

"Hello, Kali." he greeted her. Kali was scared stiff. What was doing there?

"What are you doing in here?" she asked, frightened.

"I came to see how my brother's little pet was doing. And to get something for myself." he answered, taking a step towards her.

She was frightened because she knew what he wanted and she wouldn't let him have it. She tried to run out the door but he was already in front of her when she got there.

He started walking towards her. Every step Shane took toward her, she took a step back. Until she hit the bed and fell over.

Shane grabbed her wrists and held them above her head. She struggled to get free from his grasp but it was to no avail. He turned her head to the right, exposing the left side of her neck. He looked it hungrily. She screamed in agony when she felt his fangs into her neck. She continued to struggle to get her hands free, but she couldn't. So, instead she kneed him in the groin. He fell on the floor in pain and she ran out the door.

"LANE!" she yelled as she ran down to the main room.

When she got there. Lane was already waiting by the stairs. She ran to him and cried into his chest as she wrapped his arms around her.

_She's shaking really bad. What could've happened?_

"Hey, Lane. You were right. Her blood is really sweet. In fact, I some more. So if you could just hand her over." Shane told Lane.

_He bit her. That fucking bastard bit her._

"No fucking chance in hell, you bastard!" Lane told him.

"Oh, who's going to stop me from taking her?" Shane asked, grinning evilly.

"That would be me. And I'm sure Lane will protect her." Diva answered, walking down the stairs. "And you leave her alone or I'll kill you, Shane." she said getting angrier.

"How do you plan on doing that?" Shane asked, snottily.

Diva had had enough of him. She moved down the stairs so fast you could barely see her. She had hold of Shane by his throat up against the wall.

"I turned you, I can kill you. Do you have anything else to say?" she said. Shane just shook his head. "Good. Now get out of my sight. I don't want to see you the rest of the day." she said, letting go of his throat and watching him run away.

Diva walked toward Lane. Kali still trembling in his arms.

"I didn't know he'd go in your room or else I would've been there to protect her." Diva told him, shamefully.

"It's alright. None of us knew he would go to such great lengths to get to her." he said.

"Yeah. I'll be keeping an eye on him from now on." she told him. He smiled thankfully to her as she walked away.

* * *

**A/N: I hoped you liked it. The next chapter is going to have Lemon in it. I have the first part of the chapter down. but I still need to work on the Lemon part so please be patient. Thank you.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**VL2: **Shane, how could you?!

**Shane: **You're the one who wrote it.

**VL2: **Yeah, but look at them. -looks over to see Kali trembling and Lane trying to comfort her- How could you do that to her?

**Shane: **I didn't mean to. You're the one who wrote it remember.

**VL2: **Whatever. I'll be back in a little bit after I kill Shane.

**Shane: -**running away- Please review before she kills me.


	15. Kali's Decision, The First Time

**A/N: Here's the next chappie. I had a lot of writers block on this chapter but I'm back. There's Lemon in this chapter that's why it took me so long to update sorry. So if you don't reading stuff like that than you don't have to. But if you don't care than here it is. Thank you guys for all of your reviews. I really appreicate it. **

**Warning: sexual contain in this chapter.  
You have been warned. jk.**

**

* * *

**

**Part I: Kali's Decision  
****Part II: The First Time**

Recap:

"LANE!" she yelled as she ran down to the main room.

When she got there. Lane was already waiting by the stairs. She ran to him and cried into his chest as she wrapped his arms around her.

_She's shaking really bad. What could've happened?_

"Hey, Lane. You were right. Her blood is really sweet. In fact, I some more. So if you could just hand her over." Shane told Lane.

_He bit her. That fucking bastard bit her._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part I: Kali's Decision

_She's still trembling._

Lane was still holding Kali five minutes later. He was mad at himself for not being there to protect her.

"Kali, I'm so sorry I couldn't take you with me." he said to her, hugging her tighter.

"Lane, it's not your fault. I'm a newly turned vampire. I can't go out into the sun." while she repeated what he told her, she noticed that Lane was shaking his head. Why?

"I wish it were that simple." he told her.

"What? What do you mean?" she asked him, confused.

"I should've told you this before but I was too afraid of what you might do. And I knew that you weren't ready for it." he told her, she was still confused. What was he talking about.

"What are you trying to tell me?" she asked. She wanted him to tell her what it was now!

"That there's two ways I'm supposed to Claim you as mine before you can go out in the sunlight. And…the second one… you're not ready for." he told her.

"How do you know I'm not ready?" she asked.

"Because when I kiss your neck you started shaking and ask me to stop." he answered her.

She blushed when she realized what it was. Lane released her from his comforting embrace, allowing her to stand on her own. She started to walk upstairs, but she stopped three steps up.

"Lane, follow me please." she said to him without turning around to look at him.

"Where are you going?" he asked her, confusedly.

"Just follow me." she told him almost in a whisper, continuing her walk upstairs.

He did as she told him to and followed her upstairs. She walked into their room and held the door open for him to come inside. He walked into the room. He didn't understand why she wanted him to follow her to their room. She closed the door and locked it. Lane turned around when he heard the door lock. He looked at her confused. What was she doing?

She walked towards Lane, looking nervously. She couldn't believe that she was about to do this.

"Lane, I'm ready." she said to him. She couldn't believe that she said that. She knew and he knew that she wasn't. So, why did she tell him that was?

"What?" he asked. Why was she trying to force herself to be ready for something she wasn't ready to do?

--x--

Part II: The First Time

"Lane, I'm ready." she said to him. She couldn't believe that she said that. She knew and he knew that she wasn't. So, why did she tell him that she was?

"What?" he asked. Why was she trying to force herself to be ready for something she wasn't ready to do?

"Make love to me." (A/N: I borrowed that line from a soap opera I watch sometimes and I thought it was a good line.) she told him, with pleading eyes.

"Kali, you're not ready. You get scared just when I kiss your neck. How am I supposed to make love to you when I know you're going to be scared." he said, moving a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"I don't know. But…I do know I want to do this, even if I'm not ready. I want to give everything to you." she told him, leaning her head on his chest and hugging him. "Please Lane. I want to do this more than anything. Please do this for me. So he can't touch me anymore." she told him, hugging him tighter.

He looked down at her, stroking her midnight black hair. He knew that she was telling the truth. He could sense that she really wanted to do this even if she wasn't ready. He knew that it was the only way to keep Shane from Claiming her. He also knew that he wanted to do this, too.

"Alright." he told her. She looked at him surprised that he gave that easily also grateful that he did. "If you're sure it's what you want." he said, putting his hand on her cheek and caressing it.

"Yes, it's what I want. But promise me one thing." she told him.

"What is it?" he asked.

She took a deep breath before going on.

"Promise me that if I ask you to stop, you won't." she said.

Lane didn't know what to say. She was asking him not to stop if she asked him to. Why was she doing this?

_She must really want this._

"Alright. I promise." he told her.

"Thank you, Lane. I'm a little nervous. I've never--" she was cut off by his lips on hers.

He kissed her softly, at first. Then rougher and more passionately. And she kissed him back the same way. She moaned when he slide his tongue into her mouth. He ravaged her mouth, taking in her taste as she moaned against his mouth. She was so intoxicating, he couldn't get enough of her.

He kissed along her jaw line to her neck down to her collar bone as he unzipped her dress. Kali was a little shaken by this, but she didn't stop him taking off her dress, leaving her in her black bra and panties. She put her hand under his shirt, feeling his cold toned stomach and chest, as she took it off. Breaking the kiss for a second.

As he kissed her, he lead her to their bed and laid her down on it. Continuing kissing her neck to her chest. He wrapped his arms around, reaching the clasp of her bra and unhooked it, throwing it across the room.

Kali moaned as Lane massaged her breast with his left hand and taking the other one into his mouth, nibbling and sucking on it, making her moan even louder. He continued kissing her neck, grazing his fangs along with every kiss, making her moan even more.

He started kissing her neck to her chest and down to her stomach to her panty line. He could hear her thoughts as he did this.

_Don't tell him stop._

She repeated that same sentence in her head over and over again.

"Don't worry, Kali. I always keep my promises. I'm not going to stop." he told her. She knew he heard her thoughts and she was thankful that he did.

Kali was a little hesitant, but Lane kissed her passionately telling her to go ahead and do it. So she unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans and took them off, leaving him just in his boxers and her in her underwear.

He placed his forehead on hers and looked at her with lust filled eyes as he grinded his hips against hers. She knew what he wanted and she wanted it too.

He took off her panties and she took off his boxers. Leaving no article of clothing between them. He looked at her questioningly. She nodded telling him to do it. He slide himself gently into her entrance. She whimpered a little when he did and Lane noticed this.

"It's alright Kali. I won't hurt you." he reassured her, caressing her cheek.

"Alright. Do it." she told him.

He thrusted in and out of her swiftly as she moaned his name. He couldn't hold it anymore. He thrusted into her one last time.

"Kali." he moaned as he felt her walls collapse around him. Kali moan his name again ash he released inside her.

He slide himself out of her and rolled over to be next to her. He put his arm around her shoulders and brought her closer to him. She laid her head on his cold chest and smiled. She was happy she lost her virginity to him The love of her life.

"Are you alright?" he asked her, stroking her hair.

"I'm more than alright. I'm glad we did that." she told him.

"So am I." he said, leaning his cheek on the top of her head still stroking her hair.

"Lane, I've figured out why I was so afraid before." she said.

"Why is that?" he asked her, smiling at her beauty.

"Because I've never done anything like that before. Hell, I've never even had a boyfriend before." she told him.

"Same goes for me."

Kali was shocked that he's never done that before. He was really handsome. Why hadn't he done that before?

"I know go ahead and laugh. A seven hundred year old virgin." But instead of laughing she hugged him tightly. She was still a little confused about why he hadn't done that with anyone. He could've had any girl he wanted but she was glad that he chose her.

"Maybe you were just saving yourself for the right person." she told him.

"And you're that person." he told her sweetly, kissing her one more time before she fell asleep. And for the second time in seven hundred years, he let himself fall asleep beside her.

* * *

A/N: Aww. That last part was really sweet.

-------------------------------------------------

**Kali: **I love you, Lane.

**Lane: **I love you too, Kali. -kisses her passionately-

**VL2: **Oh my god, you two. Get a room.

**Lane and Kali: **This is our room.

**VL2: **Okay, awkward. Anyway, please review, while I get the hell out of this room. -runs out the door as Lane and Kali continue to make out.


	16. AN

Sorry it's taking me awhile but I've been having writers block for the past week but I hope to update soon. Sorry that you have to wait. I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can.

Vampire Luver2


	17. Kali's News and Lane's Sickness

**Hey, I'm finally back. Thank you all for waiting for me and with out further ado. Chapter 15. Enjoy.**

**Kali's News and Lane's Illness**

The next few days after their night of passion, Kali has been waking up feeling sick to her stomach. She woke up at 5:00 in the morning feeling sick and running to the bathroom and emptying the contents of her stomach into the toilet. After she was done, she flushed the toilet and wiped off her mouth. She didn't understand why she was feeling this way.

Lane noticed this change in events the past few days and was getting worried about her.

"Kali, maybe you should go see the doctor downstairs." he told her, as she walked from their bathroom to their room.

"Yeah, I should do that. I haven't felt to good the past three days." she told him.

"That's not good." he said.

"Yeah. I know. I'll go after I take a shower." she told him, walking back into their bathroom.

She turned on the cold water. She took off her black silk pajamas, which Lane took from her house along with the rest of her stuff when he turned her. She stepped into the shower. She stood there as the cold water relaxed all her muscle, that was until she felt strong arms around her waist. She was surprised to see Lane, still wearing his clothes, in the shower with her.

"Lane, what are you doing?" she asked him, turning around in his arms to face him.

"Can't I take a shower with my beautiful girlfriend?" he said, smugly and questioningly.

"Yeah. But your still dressed." she said, blushing at her own statement.

"Yeah. But if I wasn't dress I wouldn't be able to control myself. And besides I wouldn't be able to do this." he told her. He pushed her up against the shower's wall. He placed his hands on both sides of her and leaned over till his lips were on hers, kissing her passionately. She kissed him back. He slide his tongue into her mouth, making a moan erupt from her throat. She moaned against his lips as his tongue ravaged her mouth taking in her taste.

He broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against hers. They both were breathing heavily. He trailed kisses down her jaw line to her neck. She moaned when he sunk his fangs in and drank her blood. She loved the pleasure he made her feel when he drinks her blood.

A couple minutes later, Kali grabbed a towel and dried off, and wrapped it around her torso and stepped out of the shower. Lane followed behind her. His hair and clothes dripped water on the floor. He was soaked but he didn't care.

"Now, look at you. Your clothes are soaked." she stated.

"I don't care." he said, wrapping his arms around her waist. Pulling her closer to him and causing towel around her to loosen a little bit.

He lifted her chin to look into her eyes. He pulled her face closer to his until their lips met. He kissed her hungrily. He slide his tongue into her mouth. He couldn't get enough of her taste. He kissed her along her jaw line. He was about to sink his fangs into her neck again, but she stopped him.

"Lane, you've already had your drink today. Now it's my turn." she said, stopping him.

He looked up at her rolling up his left sleeve over his wrist while rolling his eyes. "Fine." he said, giving her his wrist.

She lifted his wrist to her mouth. She sunk her fangs in. She heard a sound like purring coming from the back of Lane's throat as she drank.

"Do you always have to purr?" she asked him after she was done.

"Do you always have to moan?" he asked her back.

"Touché." she said, admitting defeat.

After that Kali got dressed. She wore a black shirt with a red rose in the center of it and a black skirt with red trim. She put her hair into a ponytail with a red hair tie and draped it over her left shoulder. And put fish net gloves on her hands.

"What do you think Lane? You like it?" she asked him.

"I love it. Almost as much as I love you." he answered, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck.

"I love you, Lane." Kali said.

"I love you, too Kali." he said against her throat as he continued kissing her.

They headed downstairs hand in hand. Lane said that he would go with her but she told him she would be fine by herself. So he went to the dining room. He told her he'd be there waiting for her. As she went to the hospital wing of the house.

(Kali's POV)

I walked down the hospital part of the house. I've never been to this part of the house before.

I walked in and saw that it was different than the rest of the building. The room was completely white along with the beds, the floor, and the ceiling. It was blindingly bright in there. I could barely see where I was walking.

I looked for the doctor. I found her sitting in her office. She had long blonde hair with black streaks in it. She had sparkling blue eyes. Compared to my green eyes, I thought hers were much prettier. She didn't notice me at first. Until I took a step into her office. She looked up and smiled, showing her fangs as she did.

"Can I help you?" she asked, looking at me curiously.

"Yeah, I-" I couldn't finish what I was going to say because she interrupted me.

"Hey, you're Lane's mate, aren't you?" she asked, interrupting me.

"Uh…yeah. I guess you could say that. My names Kali." I told her. She seems really happy. She reminds of a character one of my favorite book series, "Twilight".

"It's nice to finally meet you. I'm Alice." that's weird. She has the same name as the character I was thinking about. "I'm Kristi's twin sister." she told me. She's Kristi's twin? She looks nothing like her.

"I never would've guessed that. You look nothing like her." I just had to get that out of my head.

"Yeah. That's because Kristi dyed her hair completely black, I just put streaks in it. So what did you come to see me for." she asked, her tone turned from happy to serious when she asked that question.

"Well," I hesitated. When ever people turn from all happy to very serious it makes me a little bit frightened. So I hesitate. "I've been feeling really sick in the mornings. And for the past three days I've been throwing up in the morning." she started giggling after I told her. What was so goddamn funny about being sick?

"I'm sorry about that. I couldn't control myself. Anyway, nothing's wrong with you. You have morning sickness, Kali." she told me. I was in shock. Doesn't that mean…?

"But, that means that I'm.." I was still to shocked to finish my sentence. I couldn't believe it.

"You're pregnant with Lane's child." she finished my sentence for me. Even when she said it I was still surprised. I was pregnant. I thought I'd be older than 16 before I would even have sex with anyone and now. I can't wait to tell Lane. I ran out of there before she had anytime to say anything else.

I ran straight to the dining room. I heard yelling coming through the door. One of the voices was Lane's. But who was he yelling at?

"You have no idea what you're talking about!" I heard him yell. He seemed really pissed about something.

"Actually, I do know what I'm talking about because I know that the only reason you fucked her was because she looks like Natalie!" I heard the other person yell back to him. I finally recognized the voice. It was Shane. But why was he saying those things?

The only reason he made love to me was because I looked like Natalie? No, it can't be true. Tears started to well up in my eyes. He didn't really love me? I was so confused.

"Shane, you're way off. I don't love her because she looks like Natalie. I love her for who she is and how happy she makes me when I'm around her. So don't go twisting shit around and I won't breaking your neck!" he yelled. He loved me. I shouldn't have taken what Shane said so seriously. I always do that, but I'm trying to stop doing it.

I was trying to see what was going on through the door. I think I was trying to hard to see because the next thing I knew was that I was in the dining room on my hands and knees. I was frightened when Lane looked at me. His eyes were blood-red and full of bloodlust. I started to cry from the fright.

"Kali." he said with shame in his voice. He must've noticed my tears. His eyes turn back to the beautiful green color that I loved so much. He walked toward me. He got down on his knees, wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into a tight embrace, and placing his chin on the top of my head. I didn't know why but I just started crying into his chest. My tears staining his shirt. "How much did you hear?" he asked me, worriedly.

"Everything from about five minutes ago." I told him and it had been about five minutes since I arrived there.

"So you heard that you look like Natalie."

"Yeah."

"But you know that's not the reason I love you."

"I know."

It was the truth. I believed every word he said. I know he's telling me the truth.

"Let's go upstairs. You seem tired." he seemed worried about me. And the truth was that I was tired and just wanted to sleep.

"Yeah. I am tired, but I have something to tell you." I said.

"You can tell me when we get upstairs." he told me.

"Alright."

We started walking toward the stairs when Lane suddenly stopped.

"Lane, what's wrong?" I asked him, worriedly.

After I asked, he sank to his knees, clenching his chest in pain. He was breathing really heavy. Something was wrong. "Dammit." I heard him say.

"Lane." I said, placing my hand on his back trying to comfort him. Suddenly he started coughing. I noticed that he was coughing up blood. "Lane! Lane, what's wrong?!" I said, staring to panic. Before I knew it Diva was in the dining room next to Lane. She had a worried look on her face. I started to cry. What was wrong?  
"He's having another one of his attacks. We have to get him to the hospital." she said. I was confused. What was she talking about?

"Diva, what attacks? Why aren't you guys telling me anything? What's wrong with him?" I asked as she carried Lane to the hospital. I followed her but she never answered me. She left me outside the door without an answer. I sunk to my knees as tears streamed down my face. I placed my hand on my stomach and started to cry even louder. I knew that this stress wasn't good for the baby, but I needed to know, what was wrong with Lane.

**VL2:** I hope you liked it. I loved writing it. Right Kali?

**Kali: **-silence-

**VL2: **Um... Kali. -waves hand in front of her face-

**Kali: **-still silence-

**VL2: **O..kay. Uh...please review because I think that the sooner Lane wakes up the better. -looks over at Kali- Yikes.


	18. Kali's Sadness

**Hey guys. Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it. And I'm starting a new vampire story called Death's Kiss. So when I put it up check it out. Enjoy.**

**Kali's Sadness**

(Kali's POV)

I stayed in Lane's hospital room. I was sitting next to his bed, watching the gentle rise and fall of his chest (Even though vampires don't have to breathe. Lane's gotten into the habit of breathing). I was so worried about him. Diva still wouldn't tell me what was wrong with him. I was so worried I hadn't slept in days. Four days. It's been four days since then and he was still conscious. Diva let me sleep in his hospital room because I couldn't sleep in our room. Not without him by my side.

"Hey, Kali. How are you holding up?" Diva asked me. How did she think I was holding up? I was miserable. I didn't know what was wrong with Lane and I was stressed out by it, which isn't good for the babies. (In the past for days I found out I was having twins). And I have been crying for the past 2 days straight. So I'm great! Not. I mean seriously. Who asks a miserable person that question.

"Okay," I lied. I don't want to tell her how I felt. Hell, I don't want to feel this way either. "I just wish you'd tell me what's wrong with Lane." I added. I wanted to know so I could stop worrying about it.

"I thought Lane told you already. I'm sorry." she told me. I had a feeling that Lane was going to tell me something when we got upstairs that day, before he collapsed. "When Lane was human he had a really bad heart condition. If his heart got under too much stress he would collapse, like he did." she told me and I was still miserable about it, but not as much as I was before.

"Is that why you turned him?" I asked her. I've been curious about that since I started living here.

"Yes. I found him collapsed on the forest floor, dying. I could've let him die, but I couldn't hurt my sister by letting him. So I turned him for her. I did for Natalie." she said. I noticed that she had a really sad look on her face when she told me that. Like she wasn't telling me something.

"Natalie was your sister?" I asked. Wasn't Diva born a vampire?

"Yes. It's a long complicated story. I don't want to bore you with it. So don't worry about. And don't worry about Lane. He'll be fine." she told me, walking out of the room.

"Oh, Lane. Please wake up, soon." I whispered as tears started to fall from my eyes.

**VL2: You guys have been asking, what's wrong with Lane? Well, there it is.**

**Lane: I was supposed to tell her.**

**VL2: Hey, you're supposed to be unconscious.**

**Lane: I'm awake enough to kick your ass.**

**VL2: Hey, calm down. You get to tell her the whole story about it.**

**Lane: Yeah, that's true. Diva did leave out somethings (continues to mutter to himself)**

**VL2: Anyway, please review.**


End file.
